


Candy

by Chris504



Series: Candy [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Love songs, M/M, Memory Loss, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris504/pseuds/Chris504
Summary: This is a flash forward in an idea that’s been stuck in my head. The story of how William and Damien fell in love in the 40’s. Now both immortal, they’re still next to each other in their lives. William remembers little, Damien remembers everything.I will be posting more of this, mostly set in the 40’s. It is inspired by Markiplier egos but it can be read as a totally separate story.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Mark Fischbach, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Candy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751419
Kudos: 8





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t beta read. Feel free to leave ideas in the comments.

Damien was a different man then, hell, Damien was just a man then; he's more then that now, I'm not sure what or why or how. in truth, I dont know any of that about my own self neither. Its not the first time I've forgotten, it won't be the last time. It gets better, it gets worse. My darling, ever so patient with me is always there to help me remember when I can, and to forgive me when I cant. More often then not anymore, I can't. He plays piano, he remembers so many melodies. Some days he even sings for me, when I ask him nicely. I'll ask him today for the tune I almost recall, the song about candy and love. 

~

Wil remembers very little most times, I know that. He is still himself, like always, asking for that same damn song.

"Candy, I call my sugar Candy  
Because I'm sweet on Candy  
And Candy's sweet on me"

He always remembers, in pieces, the song he lives

"Got a sweet tooth for my sweetheart"

He always remembers, in pieces.

"Damien"

Its not my name, it hasn't been for a long time; but in his drawl, it almost doesn't make me flinch. 

"sugar"

He drapes himself forward over my piano, 

"sweetheart"

He wants me to kiss him.  
I do.  
He doesn't remember years of time, but he remembers me. Its important, but it isn't. 

~

My Damien sings while he plays for me, he kisses me when I ask. 

*  
Its 1944 and the party is loud but the study is quiet, Damiens study. Slipping away from their houseguests, beautiful ladies keen to dance, to be alone just with him.  
"Will"  
His voice was nothing short of reverent, sitting at his desk. His hand outstretched, beckoning me.  
"My darling Damien, I have a tune to show you."  
I take his hand and he follows me easily to the piano, everything was so easy with him.  
*

"Wil? Will! are you alright?"  
I'm not the one at the piano, this room is different; something is wrong, my head hurts.  
"Wil, its alright. Its me darling"  
Its Damien, my Damien. He's here, everything is okay.  
"Damien" I plead.  
"is it your head?"  
He rushes to my side.  
"Do you want to lay down?"

~

Wil has to lay down a lot, his head hurts more often then it doesn't. Headaches come with the memories usually, both coming and going.  
I know he remembers very little of who we were, while I cant seem to forget.  
I often wonder who is better off.  
I do not envy his condition, losing control of the mind is always an alarming thing.  
He always remembers me.  
Today he called me Damien, I haven't been called that name in a long time. He must've been far away in his head today.  
I do often wonder where he goes when he drifts off. Mostly he forgets things.  
"darling, do you remember when I showed you that song?"  
But sometimes he surprises me.  
"of course I do, candy."


End file.
